Surviving Disaster
by umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi and L'Arc end up stranded on a deserted island and have no choice but to work together to survive. (Bonus: Snowed in during a blizzard.)


A scythe clashed with the shield. L'Arc and Naofumi had met again on a beach, immediately starting a fight on sight.

L'Arc smiles, really enjoying this as Naofumi glares at him, not wanting to admit that he is enjoying this just a teeny-tiny bit.

Unfortunately, a sudden storm rushed in as they clashed again, both of them alarmed but could do nothing against the tsunami that followed, getting covered by the high waves and disappearing into the sea without a trace.

* * *

Waking up, Naofumi coughed up seawater, feeling sand under his fingertips. He slowly gets up and crawls onto the shore, and onto a dry rock.

Laying down, he sees the blue sky above and sighs.

"Kiddo?"

"!" Naofumi sits up quickly, seeing L'Arc a distance away, and glares.

L'Arc smiles, happy to see him but when he gets too close, Naofumi growls at him.

Putting his hands up in the air, showing that he means no harm, he approaches and sits down next to the growling Naofumi on the rock.

They both are soaked so they took off their clothes and ring them, letting loose the water onto the sand. After getting extra clothes from their inventories and putting them on, they both sigh at their situation.

"This island seems deserted," L'Arc says, "I walked around and checked. No one is here except us."

Naofumi glares, "So we're stuck with each other until either help comes, or we get off this island?"

"Pretty much…" L'Arc sheepishly smiles, "So, truce? At least until we get off this island?"

"…" Naofumi sighs, very reluctant, "…Fine."

They set up camp in the forest, Naofumi making a fire and drying off their wet clothes over sticks they found while L'Arc gathers and hunts their dinner for the night.

Naofumi cooks them up a stew, and L'Arc loves his cooking at first bite, which makes Naofumi slightly blush but very proud aka a chief's pride.

After making makeshift beds using palm leaves, they go to sleep in shifts, with L'Arc taking the first watch.

Looking at Naofumi asleep, seeing his adorable, peaceful sleeping face, 'Cute…'

When it's Naofumi's turn to keep watch, L'Arc is out like a light. Sighing, he compounds some medicine and makes several accessories before making breakfast at dawn and taking back his clothes.

The smell of cooking meat woke L'Arc up.

* * *

After breakfast, they hunt together, encounters wild boars, and other such beasts. They work together pretty well like they've been working together for years. It just comes naturally…

Meanwhile, L'Arc would try to be friendly, but Naofumi would either growl at him for being too close or completely ignore his existence since he keeps spouting nonsense.

Getting their quarry and feeding some to their weapons, they were covered in blood, so after putting the leftover monster drops into their inventories, they go to the waterfall L'Arc had found.

After taking off their clothes, L'Arc just jumps right into the water, making a splash while Naofumi is more shy about it, slowly walking into the water.

When he sees L'Arc's body though…he's a bit jealous since it's more toned and muscular than his.

Meanwhile, L'Arc got close to him without him noticing, "Kiddo?"

"What?" Naofumi flinches.

L'Arc smiles, "Don't be shy~! We're both guys!"

In response, Naofumi growls, so L'Arc backs off a bit, giving him some space.

After cleaning off the blood, they both retrieved their clothes and went back to camp. Naofumi started on their meal while L'Arc went to get more wood…and start working on building a raft.

* * *

Slowly, L'Arc would work his way closer and closer into Naofumi's personal space, only backing off when Naofumi growls at him. As Naofumi gets more and more used to his presence, he'll allow him ever closer… Basically, L'Arc is treating Naofumi like a small wild animal.

One day, they're attacked by a wild dragon. It was a slick, small but fast green dragon. It managed to injure Naofumi, leaving a few scratches as L'Arc manages to chase it away.

Panting and bleeding a bit, Naofumi sits down. L'Arc goes to him, the concern on his face obvious.

Naofumi waves him off, "I'm fine though…really. I can heal myself. Are you listening to me, L'Arc?"

"Uh-huh…" he says, obviously not, "Just let me help with the bandages, OK, Kiddo?"

Naofumi sighs since L'Arc obvious won't take "no" for an answer, "Fine…"

Just casually shrugging off his shirt, lowering the hem of his pants slightly, Naofumi cleans the gash on his hip.

L'Arc gulps, his mouth suddenly dry but still bandages the other's wounds.

"Hey, hand me the salve…" Naofumi's voice manages to snap L'Arc out of it, giving the salve to Naofumi, who applied it to his wounds.

"I think there's one on my back," Naofumi fidgets, "Can you get it for me?"

L'Arc nods, taking his time admiring Naofumi's soft, bare skin, noticing the few scars on his back from previous battles. As he puts the salve on, he can't help but find it interesting that Naofumi's paler than he is…but after thinking about it, he figures that since Naofumi has only been a hero for a few months or so, he wouldn't exactly be tan…or maybe he's more of an indoor person.

Either way, L'Arc wouldn't ask about the scars…merely lightly trace them. He feels Naofumi shudder under his fingertips, "Uh…you can…stop now…"

This is the closest he's ever been to Naofumi…he can practically smell his scent.

L'Arc stops teasing and helps put the bandages on. Once done, he suddenly pins Naofumi to the ground, kissing him on the lips.

Eyes widening, his hands-on L'Arc's chest, trying to move him aside but to no avail, Naofumi closes his eyes, giving in.

He takes this opportunity to kiss him deeply, tasting him and fruit they had for breakfast today. It was sweet.

They part, and they pant, both of them flushed and red, Naofumi's eyes shimmering in the light.

L'Arc feels like he's made progress with him, so he caresses Naofumi's cheek, Naofumi shivering under his touch before backing away, using **Shield Prison **to hide out of embarrassment.

He just smiles before knocking on the ball of shields and chains, "You coming out anytime soon?"

"NO!" He hears Naofumi shout, "Why'd you have to do that?! Have you no shame?! Stupid L'Arc!"

"I like you, Naofumi," he confesses.

It's silent as L'Arc waits for the skill to time out, the ball disappearing, revealing a cute, flustered Naofumi, who he catches in his arms before he manages to activate the skill again.

"I mean it though…" L'Arc mutters as he strokes Naofumi's hair, "I like you."

Staying still in L'Arc's hold, letting him pet him all he wants, Naofumi runs to the nearest tree, hiding behind it as soon as he's released.

Peeking at him from behind the tree, "I don't….hate you."

L'Arc takes that as a good sign. He doesn't want Naofumi to be that wary of him.

* * *

Eventually, they get close enough to rely on each other, especially to cuddle on cold nights…even if Naofumi insists that it's _**only **_because it's cold.

Naofumi had settled himself on his chest, sleepily snuggling him.

"Do you like me?"

Naofumi snuggles into him more, "Mm…yes."

L'Arc smiles before petting Naofumi and falling asleep.

* * *

After a few more days, they get off the island. It was…a nice vacation for them.

L'Arc smiles as Naofumi blushes just remembering what happened, so Naofumi makes L'Arc promise not to tell anyone what happened. What happens on the island stays on the island!

He agrees since it's their secret.

From then on, their relationship is from enemies to …something else as Naofumi does allow L'Arc to get close enough to hug and kiss him. He secretly likes it (and yes. They did sleep together.).

* * *

Bonus:

In the mountains, Naofumi and L'Arc ended up in the same cabin together. That's when a blizzard hit, the constant snow making them stay together, piling high.

Alone together, Naofumi checks if the cabin has enough firewood. It doesn't.

It's freezing cold outside, the snow trapping them inside the cabin.

Taking an inventory of their supplies, there are only a few pieces of firewood left, and a couple of blankets and pillows.

Having no choice, they cuddle under the blankets, and in front of the fireplace together.

It lasts for a few hours…before the fire dies out.

L'Arc smiles as he strips under the blankets, "We need to share body heat."

Naofumi blushes as he also strips under the blankets, shivering a bit next to L'Arc. Overpowering Naofumi, L'Arc easily hugs him, Naofumi low whining in protest as L'Arc just cuddles him.

Settling down, Naofumi feels L'Arc's warmth seep into him, his body becoming hot. Practically hearing the other man purr, L'Arc kisses his neck, which leads to a real kiss, which then leads to sex and naked cuddling.

Blushing and very hot, Naofumi sighs, 'Oh well…at least it's warm.'

They snuggle after that, and when the blizzard finally stops, L'Arc got dressed while Naofumi hid under the blankets.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone what happened."

L'Arc agrees, "Sure, Kiddo," since it's the only way to get Naofumi to come out from under there and get dressed.

They do spend more time together now…but Naofumi insists that they keep their relationship a secret, if only because it's embarrassing how much L'Arc makes him blush.


End file.
